From Friends to More
by LunaTheAnimeFairi
Summary: Spongebob has discovered that he has a major crush on Sandy...but does she feel the same way?


**Author's Note: Well, here it is! My very first Spongebob fic! Don't worry, unlike my Avatar fic, I wrote this one a while ago, and I actually had an idea for it. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Spongebob Squarepants. If I did...I would continue it instead of canceling it!**

Spongebob peeked out from behind a rock. When he knew no one was around, he slowly crept up to Sandy's treedome. He stared inside for the longest time, afraid Sandy would come out, yet afraid that she wouldn't. He didn't even know why he felt this way. Something from within suddenly overpowered him and he kissed the glass of the treedome. "Now why on earth did I do that?" He thought.

It was 3:00 AM, and everyone in Bikini Bottom was asleep. Everyone except for Spongebob, that is. He had been doing this for three days, and he got the feeling that something was wrong with him. Lately, whenever he saw Sandy, his knees would quake and he would barely be able to speak. Sandy must have thought that he was crazy.

Spongebob walked home, pondering these things. When he got home, he sat down on his bed and pondered some more. "Why?" he wondered aloud. "Why do I have this strange feeling?" "Meow," said Gary, opening one eye from his nap. "You think so?" asked Spongebob, clearly surprised. "Meow," said Gary. "Well," said Spongebob, "if I still feel this way in the morning, I'd say you're probably right. Goodnight, Gary." "Meow," Gary replied sleepily.

Spongebob woke up to the obnoxious blasts of his foghorn alarm. He shot out of bed, like always, only to find that he had the same feeling as he did the night before. "Well Gary, It's official," sighed Spongebob. "I have a crush on Sandy." "Meow?" asked Gary. "Are you crazy!?!?!" Spongebob exclaimed. "I can't tell her! That'd be WAY too embarassing!" "Meow," pointed out Gary. "Yeah, I guess you're right. I'll have to tell her sometime." Spongebob said. "Could you help me?" "Meow." "Yeah, some help you are! Hmm...I know! Squidward will help me!" Spongebob skidded over to Squidward's house and called to him.

"Hey Squidward!" he yelled. "No!" Squidward hollered back. "But Squidward!" Spongebob pleaded. "It's important!" "Fine," Squidward grumbled. "What?" "Well, I have this sort of-- Well, um, you see-- I, um, uh..." "Spongebob, spit it out!" squawked Squidward, clearly very annoyed. "What are you trying to say?" "I HAVE A CRUSH ON SANDY!!!" Spongebob yelled at the top of his lungs. Squidward just stared at him for a moment, with absolutely no emotion on his face, and then he burst out laughing. Spongebob was beyond angry with Squidward for laughing at him. He thought he could trust him! Too bad Spongebob didn't know that Squidward hated him. Spongebob stormed off to Patrick's house, hoping to get some advice. He knocked on Patrick's rock.

"Patrick!" he yelled. "Are you in there, buddy?" Patrick's rock opened. "What? Huh? Who's there?" asked Patrick. "Oh! Hi, Spongebob!" "Patrick, I have something to tell you." Spongebob then went through the whole procedure that he did with Squidward, except Patrick didn't get annoyed, and he didn't laugh, either. "Patrick, how do I tell her?" "Ok, listen carefully," said Patrick. "Go up to Sandy and say these exact words. 'Sandy, I have a crush on you.'" "Patrick, that won't work! I'd get all nervous!" exclaimed Spongebob. "Hmm..." said Patrick, in deep thought. Which Spongebob thought was a bit strange, since Patrick never thought. "Ok, how about this." said Patrick, apparently having another idea. "You can ask her to go to the movies or dinner with you or something, just as friends, and then you can tell her there. It'd be better if you just spent an evening with her than if you just walked up to her and said it. Oh! And maybe you should kiss her. Y'know, for more effect." "Patrick, I was really starting to like this plan until you said that last part." said Spongebob. "Ok, forget the kissing," said Patrick. "Just ask her out." "Well, I guess it couldn't hurt to try!" said Spongebob optimistically.

**Author's Note: I hope you liked the first chapter! Criticism is welcome, so please review! As soon as I have some reviews, I'll put up the next chapter.**


End file.
